tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Colovian Estates
The Second Colovian Estates, or just Colovian Estates, is a cyrodiilic alliance of the Duchy of northern Colovia and the Kingdom of southern Colovia. The alliance does not have a capital as the two leaders act relativly independent. History The forerunner faction of the todays Colovian Estates was the Aquilarios Alliance established in the year 2E 583 between the County of Falkreath and the County of Chorrol. It's purpose was a defence pact against the Blade Campaign. The both Count's then declare themself Duke's and the independent Duchies of Falkreath and Chorrol. However in 2E 586 the Duchy of northern Cyrodiil was conquered by the new Empire under the control of Reman Soulless leading to the dissolvation of the Alliance. But only weeks later Duke Markus Aquilarios and King Gallus Hassildor of Skingrad signed the treaty of the Second Colovian Estates to protect their territories from the empire. As the Covenant army (an ally of the Aquilarios Alliance) rallied to save Elinhir from being conquered (but did not arrive in time), they moved on to Chorrol where they continued on to liberate Sutch (with some Colovian allied troops). On their way back the empire attacked Chorrol so as they arrived they crushed the empires army between themself and the citywalls of Chorrol. After the defeat of the empire the Estates and the Covenant merged their military forces. They liberated Arenthia one year after which lead to a campaign that took Dune and Rawl'kha in 588. But after the Aldmeri Dominion establishes control over large parts of Cyrodiil in 589 the Covenant has to withdraw from Cyrodiil leaving the Estates without the protection of the Covenant. In 591 the Estates get financial and substantive assistance from the Covenant in exchange for securing their border to Cyrodiil. Economy The alliance's economy stands on three collums: * winery (southern Colovia) * agriculture (mostly tomatoes and wheat, southern Colovia) * forestry (northern Colovia) The economy is relativ good as they are able to sell their goods into the Covenant, the independent Gold Coast and independent Sutch. They are negotiating with the Kingdom of Northern Cyrodiil about a trade agreement at the moment. Populace The population consists of three races (with a few exceptions): * colovian Imperials (92%) * Nords (6%) * nibenay Imperials (2%) As the Colovians are dominating, the kingdom's culture is mostly colovian. In the Kingdom live about 140.000 citizen. Religion The Estates follows the belief of the Eight Divines. The belief of the Nine Divines is only rarley found in northern parts of the alliance. Their gods are: * Akatosh (God of Time; Father of gods) * Arkay (God of Life) * Dibella (Godess of Fertility) * Julianos (God of Wisdom) * Kynareth (Goddess of the heavens and the elements; Mother of Men) * Mara (God of Community) * Stendarr (God of Justice) * Zenithar (God of Work and Commerce) Military Structure The Colovian Estates mostly uses imperial battle-tactics with similar equipment to the empire's. The Estates have a military alliance with the Covenant. Ranks * Auxillary * Legionnaire * Quaestor * Praefect * Tribune * Legate * General Oath "Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to King/Duch Name '' and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great realm and to the great Colovian Estates, my home. May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty. Long live the King/Duch! Long live the Kingdom/Duchy!"Category:Factions''Category:Interregnum Category:Alliances Category:Militaries